


The Storm Around Us

by TheLannisterBastard



Category: Helix
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, post - day 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLannisterBastard/pseuds/TheLannisterBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anana and Sergio dealing with the fallout of day 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> The other half of Hornswaggler's fic "Storm's Blowing In" only from Anana's POV because I wanted to hurt her and because I'm a bit of a masochist.

She couldn't help feeling like a lab rat rapped in the maze as she turned down yet another hallway. The fighting was finally over. From what she had gathered the person that had been in charge of the shitstorm was dead, which was good. People, both alive and dead, were scattered everywhere around the halls and up ahead was a very distinctive face. A face she very much wanted to hit.

Sergio seemed to have noticed her before she had noticed him, but he didn't seem to realize quite yet that she was going to break his jaw. The stupid bastard had just up and disappeared without a single damn word and now she was going to break his pretty little face. 

Her fist was half way to his face before he came to his senses. He managed to dodge the blow but only barely. "The hell..."

"You left," she hissed through clenched teeth. She hadn't been aware of just how angry she was with him until she had seen him. "All of that, everything you did to keep those people alive and then you just up and vanish without a word. What the hell gave you the idea that you could do that?"

He shifted off to the side to let more people pass through the hallway. When he spoke again his voice was hushed. "You were handling everything fine. I had to come back here, to," he paused briefly, "to clean up the mess I helped make."

That made her roll her eyes. "And you thought I wouldn't want to know that? This _mess_ is my backyard, isn't it. Last I checked it was my job to keep my village safe. You think if you just took off without saying anything that I wouldn't come?"

"I didn't want you to."He seemed torn between making direct eye contact with her and just staring at the wall or his shoes. Something was off with him, he was choosing his words too carefully. He might have been a skilled liar but with her he was always so direct. "I got everyone as safe as I could, but coming back here... well you saw everything. It was dangerous. Hell if I wanted to pull someone else into it."

She knew what he meant by that, of course she did. Her brother was only the second biggest idiot it seemed. "You mean you're dangerous, right? Is that how Tulok worded it? I know my brother. I knew he would try to get to you - I just didn't expect it to work."

Sergio frowned, his teeth barred in that stupid growly face that seemed to be his default expression. "He didn't... that's not why I left."

Anana took a small step forward her voice dropping a little, "Isn't it? Contrary to what you think, you aren't that hard to figure out, Sergio." And it was true, she could read him like a book, even when he tried to hide things from her. "The only reason you'd risk you neck coming back here is if the alternative was possibly more of a threat. I doubt you're really intimidated by Tulok, judging by the way you took him down the first time, what's left?" _Me._

He was staring at the wall behind her again but seemed to force his eyes back to her. His eyes were very pretty, she realized. She hadn't really noticed them before other than to note how light they were. She reached out and put a hand on his arm. The warmth from the contact made the corners of her lips tug up in a small smile. "Life's dangerous. It's stupid not to realize that," she said, her voice half a whisper. "Doesn't mean we run from anything that might just potentially hurt us, does it? You don't seem like the type to run."

"I'm pretty damn good at it, though," he said and she could tell his thoughts were on whatever shit had gone down in his past. 

His gaze slipped past her and when she followed it all of the anger she had felt earlier came boiling back up to the surface. That stupid son of a bitch that had stolen Miksa was standing at the other end of the hall and she would be damned if she wasn't going to give him a piece of her mind, and quite possibly her fist. 

"I've gotta have a word with that bastard before he slips off again. You," she said, jabbing Sergio in the chest, "better stay here, I'm not finished with you yet." She turned to go talk to Hakate or whatever the hell his name was but Sergio's voice stopped her.

"Anana, wait." His arm was half extended as if he had tried to reach for her but had thought better of it. Good thing too. "You shouldn't... he can wait."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "He's the reason for all of this, or at least why it's happening _here._ Jurisdiction around here might be crap, but there is no way he is walking away scott free - there's _at least_ three different charges I can think of off the top of my head..."

"He can wait," his voice was firmer this time. She could almost hear the silent plea not to do anything stupid. "I know he was responsible for your brother but--"

Her narrowed gaze fell on the older man again. "No way in hell is he getting away with that. Although I guess it's a good argument for the whole nature versus nurture thing. Those two definitely turned out more similar thank you'd think." Even the brief mention of her brothers made her wonder what they were doing. Tulok was still back with the village helping everyone move. She'd been assuming that Miksa would have shown up _somewhere_ by now... 

"Where is Miksa anyway?" she asked turning back to Sergio. "He said he was coming back here to help and I just figured it was a big base but..." The way his face twitched a little scared her. He was hiding something and she knew it. "Sergio, where's Miksa?"

Sergio's eyes were pleading and apologetic, lost even, as he gave his head a small shake. She could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears and could feel every nerve in her body as if it was a live wire. Dread pooled in her stomach, gnawing at her like acid. No. No no no it couldn't be. No her brother was fine, he was going to walk down the hall at any point, maybe a little bloodied sure, everyone was bloodied at this point. Maybe he had gotten knocked out and was stuck in some sickbed somewhere else on base. There was no way he could be...

The small shift of Hatake standing up was enough to make her lunge. She felt like she could spit acid, like she could claw his face off herself. Her hand twitched instinctively to the grip of her gun but before she could pull it out or move even two feet closer to Hatake strong arms clamped around her. 

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that bastard," she growled. And she meant it. It was bad enough that she had taken her brother, now he was dead as well.

"It wasn't him," he pleaded with her. "It wasn't him, the guy's dead, we made sure of it."

As if that would help. As if that would bring Miksa back. "It was his _fault_ \- he took my brother and if he hadn't Miksa would be fine, we'd all be fine." She could feel her voice beginning to break. "We just got him _back damn you!_ " She could see the stupid bastard ignoring her.

"It's not - Anana listen," Sergio stepped in front of her, blocking her view. His hands went to her shoulders, their eyes locking together. "He's not going to get away with any of this, but killing him won't do any good. Look I'm - I'm sorry." His eyes were soft when he said that last bit.

She could feel herself losing steam and collapsing in on herself. Her hand slipped from where it had been resting on the gun and as it slipped so did she. She prided herself on being able to handle anything, but apparently she had found her limit. Her knees gave out as the wave of pure and utter despair washed over her. Sergio's hands were the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground.

"We just got him back," she wasn't even sure her voice was audible, but that didn't matter. "We had our _family_ back, why'd he have to -" she choked on her own voice unable to speak past the tears. "Damnit."

One of Sergio's hands went to her hair, holding her close to him. Nothing was going to fix this, how could it? But he was warm and the contact was soothing. Every beat of her own heart sent a bolt of pain to every bit of her body and she would have loved nothing more than to just collapse to the ground. His arms never loosened as he held her to him. She could hear his heart thudding in his chest, a perfect steady rhythm. She made it through ten beats, then fifty, a hundred. She would make it thought this, even if it was just one second at a time.


End file.
